


That Special Date

by bethacaciakay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethacaciakay/pseuds/bethacaciakay
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones have been best friends since they were ten years old. Every now and then something monumental happens on the date that they started their friendship.





	

It was July 21st when Emma Swan and Killian Jones met for the first time and immediately hit it off at age 10. Five years later, despite the fact that they hang out with different friend groups, Emma and Killian still proudly call each other their best friend and most trusted confidant. 

At age 17 on that special date, Emma finds out that her boyfriend, Neal Cassidy had cheated on her for Tamara because of the fact that Emma refused to give him what he wanted. This lead to Emma ending things there and then as well as running over to Killian’s apartment in tears. Killian holds her as she cries while collapsing in his arms. He gently leads her to sleep/crash on his couch while he immediately sets to work on her comfort menu. That included: hot cocoa with cinnamon, grilled cheese sandwich, his homemade onion rings, and chocolate chip cookies. He also pulls out a pint of vanilla cherry ice cream from a shop known as Everyday’s a Sundae. He spiked it with his special rum that never hurts anything. After setting the food down on the coffee table, Killian logged into her Netflix account and pulled up “While You Were Sleeping”, “The Princess Bride”, “Parks and Rec”, “Pride and Prejudice (2005)”, and the first season of FRIENDS. Emma woke up and her heart grew at the sight set before her. While they’re eating dinner, it amazes her that after 7 years, her greatest of friends knew how to make her feel incredible after a horrible event. Not even Mary Margaret and Ruby, or even her ex knew half of these facts. Killian immediately started playing the movies without his usual sarcastic remarks regarding the annoying characters. Emma then nestles herself into Killian’s arms and thanks him for everything today.

At age 20 on that special date, Killian finds out that Milah left him to go back to her husband. This lead him to Emma’s apartment, where she lead him to the couch to crash for the afternoon. As soon as he’s asleep, she sets to work on his comfort meal. This menu consisted of: Kraft Original Mac and Cheese, steak and bacon bites, Taco Cheese and Lettuce Wraps, and a bottle of his favorite rum. She also bakes a batch of chocolate chip cookies and a chocolate cake that she pours vanilla icing over. Emma soon got out the original Star Wars trilogy (restored version), all eight Harry Potter Movies, and all three extended editions of the Lord of the Rings films. Killian woke up and was amazed at the sight set before him. Together, they ate dinner while watching the films of Killian’s choice, Emma keeping the comments of geekery to herself. Killian wraps his arm around Emma’s shoulder and thanks her for making his life better by being there for him.

At age 22 on that special date, they decide (as roommates) to go out for an evening drive out near the freeway in the middle of nowhere. While they sat on the hood of Killian’s pickup truck gazing at the stars, Killian suggested that they kiss, just out of curiosity, and if it meant nothing, so be it. Emma agreed and met him halfway the kiss. The kiss opened up a door that neither of them were aware that existed until that moment. Emma ran her fingers through his ebony hair as he ran his through her golden waves. They each tilted the other way in order to deepen the kiss. When Emma’s tongue traced the seams of his mouth, Killian immediately opened up to her, to which she took the opportunity to plunge in and twirl her tongue with his. Eventually, they took a small break for air, both are shocked at the time they’d wasted for twelve years. Emma immediately tackles Killian on his back and starts another make out session that’s heated to the point they both remove their shirts. It was when they both had their hands on each others belt loops and a passing car that caused them to not take one another in a public area. Though they did agree to finish this when they got back to their shared apartment to make up for twelve years. Sure enough, they spend the entire weekend making passionate love, vigorously making up for lost time. 

At age 23 on that special date, they decided to tie the knot on the day that changed their lives for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
